Objective: In anorexia nervosa (AN), nutritional repletion and stability is a vital step toward physical and psychological recovery. Recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH) can promote a positive protein balance in malnourished surgical patients. We hypothesize that rhGH treatment will hasten medical stabilization in AN patients. Study Design: Fifteen patients (14 females/1 male) with AN, ages 12-18 years, were enrolled in a 28-day randomized, double-blind, placebo- controlled study. Patients received rhGH (0.05 mg/kg subcutaneously daily) or an equivalent volume of placebo. The primary outcome measure was time to reach functional stability. We defined functional stability as 2 consecutive days in which the patient did not have an increase in pulse greater than 20 bpm with change from a supine to standing position. All patients received a standard refeeding protocol. Results: Admission body mass index (BMI) was 14.5 kg/m2. The rhGH and placebo groups did not differ significantly in admission weight, BMI or daily caloric intake. No adverse events occurred. Patients treated with rhGH reached functional stability more rapidly than those treated with placebo (median 17 vs. 37 days, p=0.02). Conclusion: Anorexia nervosa patients treated with rhGH during nutritional repletion achieved cardiovascular stability and were discharged more rapidly than those treated with placebo. This resulted in briefer hospitalizations for the rhGH group compared to the placebo controls.